Hazards (Coil)
Below is a list of all hazards in the game Coil. Yellow propeller enemies Yellow propeller enemies are hazards in the game Coil. Appearance Yellow propeller enemies are square shaped with blocks in the shape of an uppercase T placed on top of it to mimic the shape of a propeller. The square part of the yellow propeller enemy is is a mixture of dark and light orange with the center of the square being an empty space. The T on top of the yellow propeller enemy, on the other hand, is made of two different colours with the top of the T being red and the square below it being grey. Game information Yellow propeller enemies first appear in level 4 of Coil and frequently appear in groups. Yellow propeller enemies are always found in hovering in the air and move in a set pattern. If Coil comes into contact with yellow propeller enemies, Coil will either die, if head contact is made, or have its body separated, if contact anywhere other than the head is made, however; Coil will not die if it touches the propeller of the yellow propeller enemy. Jumping enemies Jumping enemies are hazards in the game Coil. Appearance The jumping enemies are depicted as a square with a hole in its center stacked on top of a vertical pole with a flat base. The square is made of a combination of small squares in the shades of white and light grey while the pole beneath it is a solid shade of dark grey and the base is red with the part on which the base and pole meet being light red. Game information Jumping enemies first appear in level 9 of Coil. Jumping enemies, as their name suggests, are constantly jumping with spending a duration of time on the ground and in the air. If Coil comes in contact with a jumping enemy, Coil's body will either get severed or die if head contact is made. Gallery Jumping enemies while jumping.png|The jumping enemy in motion Lasers Lasers are hazards in the game Coil. Appearance Lasers project long rectangular yellow beams that come out of a contraption in a surface that has a grey border of various shades with a red part placed inside near the back. When a laser is inactive, the red part of the contraption it comes out of is light grey. Game information Lasers first appear in level 9 of Coil and frequently appear in groups. Lasers are constantly activated and deactivated with a laser when activate firing a beam that can either kill or divide Coil while when deactivated, lasers pose no threat to the player. Often lasers force the player to move quickly or gather themselves into a safe area hurriedly. File:Deactivated_laser.png|An inactive laser Sparks Sparks are hazards in the game Coil. Appearance Sparks are shaped like a capital L and quickly change from being orange with dark red sections, to yellow with orange sections, to white with yellow sections, and the cycle begins again. Game information Sparks first appear in level 2 of Coil and frequently appear in groups. Sparks are often found at the bottom of the screen or between gaps in platforms. When Coil touches a spark, Coil will instantly die or, if sparks make contact with Coil's body, Coil's body will divide. Gallery Spark_yellow_orange_form.png|A yellow and orange spark Spark_yellow_form.png|A yellow spark Saw blades Saw blades are hazards in the game Coil. Appearance Saw blades are shaped like a square with a small square piece cut off each corner and the center of the saw blade being an square hole. When the saw blade is deactivated, it is mostly light grey with few dark grey pieces but when it is activated, the saw blade is bright orange with four white rectangles attached to the outside of the saw blade and constantly rotating. Game information Saw blades first appear in level 5 of Coil and often appear close to hazards or platforms. When a saw blade comes in contact with an energy source, it will activate but when the energy source is removed, the saw blade will shut down. While active, saw blades will harm the player upon contact either killing Coil or separating its body but when inactive, saw blades function as platforms and pose no threat towards Coil. Category:Lists Category:Enemies Category:Hazards